


Gifts Are Meant To Be Given

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton receives a slightly different thing than usual on his 17th gift exchange with his soulmate.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Gifts Are Meant To Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 20 - You can send one item to your soulmate every year.

Patton remembered the first time he chose the item to send to his soulmate all by himself. He had been five, almost six. Patton hadn’t understood why it had to be that day he picked out a thing to send, and he still didn’t really understand, some scientific stuff probably. But January first rolled around, the first day of the year, and Patton had grabbed his stuffed frog, Mr. Squishy, and had ran down to ask his mom if he could put it in the portal that year. 

So they sent his favorite stuffed animal attacked with a letter Patton wrote himself! His mom may have tucked a piece of paper with the translation in adult for the other parent, but Patton knew that his soulmate would read his!

Every year after that Patton sent his own gift, and his own letter. Eventually when he was ten his mom said he should try to make it neat enough so she didn’t have to send a note too, so Patton did exactly that!

Every year Patton sent an item he also got one from his soulmate. The year he sent Mr. Squishy away, he woke up to see a rag doll on the ground. It too had a note attached to it. He had needed his moms help to read it, but he learnt the rag doll’s name was Ophelia!

Over the years he collected a little treasure trove of items from his soulmate, at the beginning it was things like drawings, and toys. But as the years went on it got more personal, and the letters got more personal. Patton learned his soulmate’s name was Roman, he had two younger brothers, Remus, who was fifteen, and Virgil who was three. Roman sent old scripts from performances he did, costumes, and when Patton was 17 he woke up to two letters on the ground attached to a single rose.

This was certainly unusual for Roman’s sending style, but nevertheless Patton read the letters. The first one was a photocopy of a college acceptance letter. Patton’s heart jumped when he realized it was the same college he had been accepted into only days earlier. The next one was a handwritten letter from Roman, in a looping font Roman explained how he was going to this college that he knew Patton lived close to. He explained how he wished to meet Patton and filled Patton in on a whole year's detail, his letters were always long. At the end it was signed _Roman Knightley, xxx-xxxx-xxx_ _(call me!)_

Patton froze and stared at the eleven numbers. Why they hadn’t done this before, Patton wasn’t quite sure. There were rumors of a curse given to those who did this, but it had been scientifically debunked years ago.

This was also the first time either of them had given the other a last name. 

Patton paused for only a split second longer before fumbling with his phone and calling the number.

It rang for one beat, two beats, three. Click.

Patton held his breath.

“Hello?” The voice said from the other side.

“Hi,” Patton breathed. “It’s Patton.”

There was a gasp, “you called!”

“Yeah,” Patton said. “Yeah I called.”

“I wasn’t sure you would! I mean I’m so glad you did. I just didn’t know if the old wives tale- I know it’s not real it just scared me for so many years so I-” Roman took a deep breath, “you’re voice is so beautiful.” Roman said.

Patton snorted, “Aw you’re a charmer! Like a snake charmer! Do you have a snake?”

Roman laughed, “No Remus would probably try to eat it, but my friend does!”

“Remus your brother Remus?”

“Yep Remus my brother Remus. He’s a bit chaotic.”

“At least he’s not a picky eater!” Patton hummed, “Roman so you know that college you got into?”

“Of course! What about it?”

“I kinda also got into it?” Patton said and he covered his face as a grin slowly began to spread across it.

“That’s amazing! Lady Luck is on our side this time!” Roman proclaimed.

“She sure is,” Patton said. “Gosh I can’t believe this is real.”

“It is a bit surreal isn’t it.”

Patton heard the sound of crying in the background and Roman cursed, “I’m sorry I’ll be back soon, I need to see what’s up with Virgil.”

“Of course!” Patton said, “Every day’s an new opportunity to talk, take your time. We have all the time in the world.”

Patton could hear Roman’s smile though the phone as he said, “See you soon.”

There was a click, and Roman hung up. Patton slowly took the phone down and laughed as he flopped down on his bed, he pinched himself. This was real. This was real! 

Patton couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as he lay on his bed inspired with thoughts of the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> @thesentientmango


End file.
